Story of two bars
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam s brother, Derek meets an old flame to the surprise of Sam. Diane insists reunite them again. Chapter 6 of "Story of two bars". I hope you enjoy it and tell me your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

It was after 18:30 in LA. Derek Malone was exhausted. The day had been long. All employees of the publisher arrived at 9:00 in the morning. By then, he already had more than three hours working. But it was normal, he was a founding member of the Corporation, and majority shareholder of the publisher that had recently acquired. Although it was difficult for him because of the warm weather of LA, he self-discipline was imposed, and went to work before anyone else, and came last of everyone.

Now he was in the garage where the skyscraper headquarters of publisher was located. He was tired and wanted to disconnect. He looked in the front passenger seat of his car to "Snow", his Maltese bichon, who also was tired from the endless hours. Derek was thirsty. He wanted a cold beer.

-Guess what "Snow"?- the Puppy looked to his owner- 'Let's go to' Home Run '.

"Snow" barked cheerful; it seemed an acceptance to Derek´s plan.

Upon arriving at the bar, he saw the tall, slender figure of his brother in action, preparing cocktails, conducting his business with expertise ... At that time, Sam realized that his brother with his dog entered the bar.

-Hi Derek!Welcome! -Sam greeting happy and proud.

-Hi Sam! How's the family?.

-All right, you know. What'll you have?.

-A Bloody Mary, please, Sam.

-Marching!.

At that time, "Snow" had gone to the office of Sam. The puppy hoped a basket and a bowl for dogs where it rested and drank. When "Snow" arrived to the family, Sam sought comfort for the puppy with those little details. That helped Derek to become a regular customer of the bar of his brother. Even often they ended having dinner at the home of Sam and Diane. At other times was Derek who invited to dinner at his brother and sister in law. How things had changed between them! -Derek-thought- What a pity! Wasted time!...

One afternoon, Sam saw his brother sitting on his table, surreptitiously looking through the glass pane of the bar towards the street. The look of his brother, although he tried to hide, it was so intense and insistent that it aroused the curiosity of Sam.

-What are you looking so insistently? Sam asked his brother by surprise.

-Ah! are you!? -Derek replied- No, nothing.

-Well, "nothing" is calling your attention for days, -said Sam with much banter in his tone, with a slight smile.

Derek smiled amused with the sarcasm of his brother. It was clear that he could not deceive to him. He decided to tell the truth. After all, he was his brother.

-Look there! There is a red-haired woman, slender, about the age of Diane, walking from side to side of the sidewalk ... Do you see?.

-Well! You have good taste!, you know her?.

-Yes, Sam. We almost got married over twenty years ago in Seattle,- Derek said bitterly. -

-What do you mean? Sam was not expecting that answer.

- Her name is Jane Ann Norton. She was attorney for the Corporation. She was smart, pretty, nice, and a great conversationalist and cultured.

-What happened? -Sam asked curiously.

-We fell in love. What at first seemed a flirtation or a romantic adventure, turned into something more serious. It was delightful to wake up and feel that she was there beside me every morning Oh, God!It was fantastic!…

Sam began to feel very identified with what his brother told him, he experienced the same feeling with Diane from the beginning, until she became as essential to him as the air he breathed ... and the six years they were apart, were for Sam the toughest of his life, was convinced of it …

-... We came to think of marriage. But when we were about to get married, I got a very tempting job offer, that demanded me a geographical move to Japan for an indefinite period. I was afraid of losing everything I had worked so hard. So I took the job offered me the Corporation, and I left Jane.

-How could you do that? -Sam asked incredulously. Unlike Derek, Sam hadn´t done that with Diane. On the contrary, what happened between them was a waiver by love of Sam towards her, in pursuit of what Sam thought would make her happier.-

-I know, -Derek said to Sam bitterly- I've always regretted it. Besides, I wasn´t very knight with her. I left her without explanation. I behaved like a pig.

-Why? -Sam was astonished.

Because I was afraid to face her beautiful blue eyes, I was afraid that my will would be weakened before her, I was so in love ... You must believe me.

Sam looked Derek with pity. In the eyes of the world, Derek was the picture of triumph, but for Sam, his brother had walked through life as a labor´s slave and the desire for power.

-Let´s go to pick "Snow" and we go to my house. I invite you to dinner...

... David, Julia...,I´m going to my house. Till Tomorrow…

_**Will continue…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here comes the second chapter. This parallel story takes place in Boston, where he is Samuel Malone Jr., attending the business of his father.**___

Samuel was preparing a couple of Margaritas behind the bar, when arrived Jackson, eldest son of Woody, to Cheers. Jackson was about a year older than the son of Sam and Diane. Samuel knew him by seeing at Cheers and sometimes by University's campus.

-Hi Jack! -greeted Samuel-What do you want?.

-Hi Samuel! My father has arrived? -said with some reluctance-.

-What's up?.

-Nothing really -said Jack- My grandfather will give a reception at house, a party to attract new customers and investors. It´s very important, but we must be all the family. Says my grandfather that gives good image be the whole family ... including my parents.

-Oh.! That´s fine!

-Are you kidding? Do you've seen them all right? -Jack said lackadaisical- My mother has never been smart, but at least she knows to be in society; but my father ... It's a hick!... what shame what makes me spend...

Frasier at that moment came out of the office.

-Look who we have here! Is Young Boyd ! What brings you here?

-Good afternoon, Mr. Crane! I've come for my father ...

-Ah, yes! I remember ... what he said me yesterday ... Now I call him...

When Frasier disappeared, Jack told Samuel.

-Mr. Crane is a pompous ass, but at least he´s cultured and sophisticated, not like my father.

Samuel went to reply, but was interrupted again when Woody came.

-Hi Jack, son! I had completely forgotten about the meeting -he said as he left something sweaty a box of bottles on the counter-.

- Do not worry, Let me go change…!.-said Woody-

-You can´t be fixed, Dad -said Jack contemptuously- you always put me in evidence ... and now the smell of your sweat will soak my car! ... Hurry up ... I'll be outside ... Goodbye everybody.

Samuel was incensed,stunned, shocked…Before Woody went away, Samuel stopped him taking his arm.

-Sorry Woody,... how you allow your son talk you so?

-It's nothing, -said Woody flustered- In the background is a nice guy. Before he wasn´t so. But he´s the favorite grandson of my father in law, and since high school and now in college, he has changed a bit ... that's all.

-You should talk to him -Samuel advised him- You're his father ... and a great man. He must to respect you.

-Talk to him? -Norm intervened-I would give a good kick in his aristocratic rear.

-Thank you both -said Woody even more bewildered than before- But I have to go ... They waiting for me ... Until tomorrow! Goodbye!.

_**Will continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was in his car talking to Sam on the way to the house of his brother.

- What did Jane when you left her? -suddenly asked Sam- then it had to be hard to find her in the office...

-Not really, Sam, -said Derek as he drove- once she knew my decision, she disappeared.

-Disappeared? -Sam was surprised-

-Just like that. The day after my appointment as public representative and the highest authority of the Corporation in Japan, she disappeared, she resigned from his position. With travel arrangements I didn´t said goodbye. In Japan I was three years. When I returned to Seattle, I found no trace of her. All I could know is that she left town.

-Do you know? -said Sam- is a very sad story, and you're a fool. What will you do now?.

-Nothing- Derek said coldly.-

-Nothing?, because it seems as she is seeking you

-Nothing Sam,- Derek repeated- With everything that happened, I couldn´t to face her.

-You'll see, little brother. -Sam was not very happy -You're lucky that Diane isn´t here. She´s a matchmaker -said Sam with a special shine in his eyes, talking about his wife- she would arrange you an appointment quickly.

-No, Sam! -Derek said horrified- That must never happen.

Sam gave a little laugh.

When they got home, Sam opened with his key.

-Diane! We're home! I come with Derek -Sam warned. Hearing this, Diane went to the lobby-

Derek said to Sam quietly: -Not a word, understand?.

-Not a word of Jane -Sam repeated in almost a whisper, with such bad luck that Diane heard his words..

After dinner, Derek said goodbye to his brother and sister before leaving home. Once alone with Sam, Diane began to investigate.

-It seems that you have really made peace with your brother, -said Diane.

-Yes, it's fantastic, -said Sam as he helped Diane to collect the plates from the table- It seems incredible, but am discovering things about my brother that couldn´t imagine.

-I see you very close, and secure you share confidences, am I right?

-Well ... I do not know ...-Sam did not like anything the voice of Diane-… confidences? ... What do you mean?.

-No, nothing in particular, -said Diane with cunning in her voice- only that I remember you that we have been together forever. If you would have tell me something important, you will tell me it, right?.

-Of course!...-Sam paled-.

-And tonight ... Don´t have you anything to tell me? -Diane said in inquisitorial tone.-

-No. .. nothing ... what can I tell you? -Sam's voice trembled somewhat-

-Jane…-Diane said as an accusation. She said with cold anger contained.

-Ja? ... Jane? -Sam stammered- how you...? I mean, how did you hear?.

-I've heard you when talk with Derek- then she raised her voice- I told you not to come back to pick up your dirty black books!...How could you do this? -Diane finally burst-

-My books? Wait, wait ... you're making a mistake. That woman has nothing to do with me or my books.

-Ah! Do not? -Diane said incredulously- and who´s Jane?

Sam was trapped. He had no choice but to tell the whole truth. After telling her everything, Diane went from cold anger to the more smug and cheesy romanticism.

-Oh! and what are we to do, Sam?.

-What do we ...? -Sam was desperate moments- Nothing! For the love of God! We will not do anything! Derek and I don´t want to do anything!. For that reason I didn´t want tell you nothing…you´re a matchmaker…Leave people freedom with their lives...

- I'm not a matchmaker! -protested Diane-I'm just a romantic...woman

-Romantic? -Sam repeated sarcastically- Do not make me laugh! You're a nosy. If you don´t get into the issues of others couples, you explode.

-That's not true! -Diane protested again- Well ... Not quite ... I´m like Cupid ... That's all ...

- Well, count me out, ok?

Diane didn´t answer, but that was worse. Sam saw in her face drawn on a mischievous smile he knew very well, and didn´t like at all.

_**will continue**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cheers' was closing. There was no client, except Norm and Cliff, but they were family. They were packing up when Samuel saw in a bar stool in front of the door, an elegant beige jacket.

-Does anyone know who is the owner of the jacket? Samuel asked.

-Doesn´t matter Samuel, I'll take it! -Carla said quickly.-

-Wait Carla -Samuel said calmly- Does anyone recognize it?.

-Yes- Cliff said- the owner is the son of Woody.

-Mouth! -Carla said spitefully- A posh boy that doesn´t need it, while one of my kids could use perfectly.

-No Carla -said Tracy-The right thing is to return it to its owner.

-Tracy is right, -said Samuel- And that's what I'll do. I also want to talk to him. I didn´t like nothing how he has spoken before to his father.

After closing, Samuel and Tracy went home to the father in law of Woody. The butler allowed them the entrance and Samuel and Tracy were taken to the library. A few minutes later, Jack appeared.

-Hi guys! Thanks for bring my jacket …

-Hi Jack! -Samuel said- 'Yes, here it´s. But there's another thing I want to talk to you if you grant me a few minutes.

-You say, -said Jack while invited them to sit in armchairs with a wave of his right hand.

-Earlier you talked about your father with... a somewhat disdainful. After, you have been disrespectful with him. Actually, it has not seemed right. I think you should ask his forgiveness…

-Don´t mess where no one has called you -interrupted Jack dryly- My father is what it is.

-And what is he? -rhetorically asked Samuel- Do you really know what is your father?.

-A redneck! -Jack said almost spitting out the words.-

-A man field, if you do not mind! -Samuel disputed- A simple and good, clean hearted man. A man of strong Christian convictions and, somewhat traditional. Someone for whom family comes first and works hard for their home.

-I'm not proud of him! -If he would be as my grandfather ...

-Your grandfather?You're a dreamer! -now Samuel was who cut him: 'Your grandfather was an adulterer and a liar. Now he comes with the spiel of "the importance of family".And your grandmother was always desperately trying to pick up with each and every one of your mother's friends. He even tried to seduce your father when he was your mother's boyfriend.!

-Do not talk about my grandparents! Jack replied angry-at least my grandfather would not have thrown away a political career as did my father.

-My father -Samuel said more calmly- told me that Woody left his political career for two reasons. One of them was the corruption with which he stumbled. According he was deepened his political career, he saw more and more corruption. For an honest and good man like your father it was Inadmissible...

-And the other reason?... -asked Jack.-

-His family ...- Samuel replied- That which you call "political career", stole a lot of time to be with you. He decided to be a normal man with time to devote to you all. He made a decision with his heart. If all those things makes you´re ashamed of him, then you are a stupid, besides being an ungrateful and unworthy son of someone like Woody.

Samuel and Tracy got up and headed towards the exit.

-Wait! -said Jack- I didn´t know those things. My grandfather never told me anything like that ... I ..

-It's true -Samuel said- Also, my father told me that he and Woody were the ones who discovered the infidelity of your grandfather, then your grandfather wanted to bribe Woody to buy his silence, but Woody did not want anything from him. It just kept silent. He reminded him that he was married, and he was doing wrong. Your grandfather laughed and mocked him as answer... Still you continue thinking that your father is stupid? ... Or you´re the stupid?…

-Who told you all these stories? -asked Jack-.

-As I said, mainly my father -Samuel replied- But the gang of 'Cheers' told several stories about it. - -And how I can be sure that all this is true? -Jack insist.-

-You may wonder if only one person tells you -intervened Tracy- but we are talking about several people telling same events and the same way, even your own father. Is not that enough?

-It doesn´t mean that you let to love your grandfather- Samuel continued-, everyone is entitled to make mistakes and correct; I tell you that in order that you value your father as an honest man with a good heart…Don´t forget it.

After these words, Samuel and Tracy left Jack alone. Now he had a lot to think about.

When they arrived to the door of the house, Woody reached them

-Woody! Tracy said-What are you doing here?. We thought that you´re at party.

-Hi guys! -greeting Woody- I wanted to thank you for what you have done for me. I heard everything from outside the library. You are such good friends like _Sam and Diane._

-It´s the nicest thing that anyone ever said to me- Samuel said excitedly as he hugged Woody very strong

Returns to the party...We have to go ... Till tomorrow!.

_**Will continue**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jane Ann Norton was a very beautiful mature woman. About sixty, but she had abundant reddish hair and a short shoulder-length hair. Had a splendid figure. You could tell she was going to the gym and also took care of her diet. Just had some wrinkles on her face, where stood out her beautiful blue eyes and full, sensuous lips. She was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk opposite the bar of Sam, as she used to do for a few weeks. It was in this way, when a blond woman who wearing thin clothes in neutral tones approached her.:

-Forgive my boldness -Diane said- You´re Jane Norton? ... Jane Ann Norton?.

-Yes, I´m -said Jane surprised -With whom I have the pleasure of speaking?.

-My name is Diane. I know the reason why you´re here walking down this sidewalk, and I think it might help. Perhaps isn´t an orthodox way of approaching ... I admit ... But I assure you I'm not crazy or something.

-So, who are you? insisted Jane again with suspicious tone.

-Look, we cannot be here so much -Diane said- I invite you to a coffee where you want ...less at that bar... -"Home Run" was indicated by Diane with a nod of her head- This is my husband's bar, the younger brother of Derek ... Derek Malone. Sorry, but... I know your history together ... I heard it last night, and I think is a sad story. I want to help, just that.

-Now I understand better your intentions -Jane said- But why you want to help?.

-My husband and Derek never got along very well between them because of my father in law ...

-Yes, Derek told me something years ago -interrupted Jane while were headed to a coffee shop next- ...so you´re sister in law of Derek…

-In fact...As I said, recently Derek and Sam, my husband, have reconciled. Derek was sick with cancer -Then Jane opened her beautiful blue eyes in surprise- Don´t worry. He´s out of danger. It was a melanoma, but it was removed. My husband said me that Derek recognized you quickly, but doesn´t dare to approach you and talk to you. He has many regrets.

Jane looked down. Trying to suppress her tears.

-Derek is a good man, -said Diane-, and I think is still very in love with you. He confessed to my husband yesterday.

-Really? -she said with some hope in her voice.

-Yes, it´s, 'said Diane.

They reached the coffee Jane suggested. After asking a couple of coffees, Jane told her story to Diane.

-After Derek left me, I felt betrayed. I had never loved anyone like him. I felt humiliated and hurt. So I left Seattle. I didn´t leave any trace. I didn´t want to see him again anymore. She had done a lot of damage, and did not want to repeat that experience. So we came to LA ...

-We came?

Jane smiled. She had omitted a little detail.

-When I came here ,twenty-five years ago, I was pregnant - Diane opened her eyes- Yes, the father is Derek. I have a son, is a lawyer and works with me. His name is Donovan. Like I said, we work in a small law firm that is a few blocks from the bar of your husband. A few weeks ago happened to be walking in front of the bar, and I recognized Derek…Gave me turn the heart! I did not know what to do ... -her voice broke-. At that moment she felt Diane grabbed her hand with affection and understanding.

-Derek made a mistake by letting you go. But he is remorseful. His penance is great. He think that is alone, without anyone. Sam and I we give our affection, he´s grateful, but I´m sure that he needs something more.

-Don´t know what to do. I don´t know what to say…- she said looking at Diane for help in his eyes.-

-You have the wounded pride but I assure you that rancor is not a good counselor heart. I'm telling you from experience. If you want my opinion, I think you must go now and talk to him. It's so stupid, -said Diane half joking- that he prefers to suffer than fix things ! Who understands men? I've been all my life with my Sam, and sometimes I think he hasn´t matured. If it wasn´t for me, Poor man!.

Both started laughing. They had hit it off pretty well. Jokes and coffee gave way to more stories and secrets between them. Both started laughing, then began to brag about sons and to teach photos each other. Donovan was a tall, thin boy, blonde, with the look and the typical features of the Malone family, but with the eyes and the smile of his mother. Jane was pleased to know that her son was not alone, he had a cousin. Samuel was more corpulent than his cousin, although they had some common physical traits. Jane also listened intently the story of Diane, and her present as a writer. After a pleasant conversation, Diane and Jane decided go to 'Home Run' a short stroll.

Sam and Derek were in the bar. When they wanted to realize, Diane and Jane were in front of them with a huge smile on his lips: Diane, happy to fulfill his plan of bringing Derek with his old love, and Jane, for the happiness and excitement of speaking again with Derek, she was very nervous. Her knees were shaking.

-Hi guys! -Diane cheerfully greeted- Sam, I want to introduce you to my new friend, Jane Ann.

Derek, I think that you two, already knew each other.

-Nice to meet you, Sam!, Hi, Derek ... -Jane said shyly-.

-Jane! -Derek said-. First he turned pale, but then he regained intensely color in his cheeks when he realized it was not a dream, she was there. He could not speak.

-Nice to meet you, Jane! -Sam said containing his anger -Take what you want -said politely-invites the house. Then, he took Diane of the arm and said- Excusing us, but Diane and I have to speak privately about certain little Greek god disobedient and annoying as a grain in the ass-... David, take charge of everything!.

Derek and Jane were alone, facing each other in silence, with flushed cheeks and a slight smile on their lips. Finally was Derek who broke the silence.

-You are beautiful. It seems that time has not passed for you. Your husband is a very lucky man,... he knows you're here?.

-No. I'm not married. Never was another man in my life ... after Seattle -she told naturally and gently. There was no anger or reproach in her words.

-You are so beautiful and adorable, I assumed that any man would try to conquer. I kind of misbehaved the last time I saw you, and for that I´m very sorry ... .. I regret having made that decision. Forgive me, I was stupid ... know I really hurt you ...

-It´s true that there was several men who tried to date me, -said Jane- but I couldn´t. The relationship with you in Seattle was so deep that I couldn´t support a serious relation with another man.

-...I don´t deserve you…-said Derek- But I want to say that, after you, I have not left myself to see with women... . In casual tone added -Indeed, has reached my ears rumors that some managers assume that I'm gay.

-You? -Jane said surprised.

-Yes.- said Derek laughing-.

They laughed, relaxing the tension between them. Then, Derek invited Jane to sit in a table somewhat removed from the bar. Arriving at the table, Derek gently pushed her chair. When he touched her back with the palm of his hand , both felt how something in their inside shuddered. It was a magical moment for both. The magic between them still existed.

Julia, the waitress, brought them their drinks to the table. Jane and Derek entwined their hands as twenty-five years ago. She was interested in everything he had lived since. Derek told him that after the sad event in Seattle, his mother died, spoke about his reconciliation with Sam, overcoming their cancer and his always positive impressions of Samuel and his girlfriend, Tracy.

-But I must confess that I do not live alone, -said Derek with some mystery- there someone in my life.

-Oh, wow! said Jane, trying to hide her disappointment- Does it make you happy? What's his name?.

-Yes makes me very happy, -he said smiling. He was enjoying the moment. Is called "Snow"-.

-"Snow"? -she said in surprise- Who's "Snow"?.

-My puppy -Derek saw the relief reflected in the beautiful face of Jane- it's adorable! You must see it! It´s a maltese ... a year ... like cotton white ... it looks like a bear. He is faithful, joyful and a good partner… Are you right?

-Oh, Ye...yeah -Jane laughed relieved- you´re a joker!.

-No, it´s serious. It´s in his bassinet ... In the office ... Derek said pointing to Sam´s office door.

Jane had been frightened for a minute. Now it was her turn.

-Truthfully, I don't live alone either.

-You also have a dog? Derek said.-

-Not at all,-she said- we don´t have pets at home.

-We don´t have? -Derek paled.

-Yes -she said with a broad smile- I live with a young man, tall, handsome, blond and intelligent. —-We love each other very much. Although I guess he will be leaving me soon.

-One moment -Derek was puzzled- ...you said that you hadn´t another serious relationship since Seattle...?

She resolutely replied -Ah, of course! I didn´t tell you. I speak of my son, Donovan.

-But who´s his father?, if .. you said ...-Derek was confused. Silence and smile of Jane, didn´t help much. Suddenly, he began to connect the dots and come to a conclusion- Oh, my God! No, it cannot be true...

-Yes, Derek -said Jane gently with a placid smile- is our son Donovan. Since you´re Irish origin, I gave him that name, but carries my surname.

-My son ... my son ... Donovan!? I have a son!

Derek felt the lack of air, he could not breathe, He didn´t expect a news like that.

-Are you all right? Jane asked worried.

-Oh, yes! Sure! -Derek said reacting finally-. Unable to contain his joy, he got up and rushed to kiss her on the lips while he was surrounding her with his arms. She was surprised at first, but then got carried away and hugged him.

Soon the outcome…


	6. Chapter 6

Snow" was scared when Sam came in the office abruptly. For this reason curled up and hid as he could in its bassinet.

-How did you happen to do that! cried Sam-I said clearly I didn´t want that you would do nothing…

-Don´t know what you mean, -she said lackadaisical while walking through the office.

-How you don´t know! -Sam kept shouting- Do you take me for a fool!.?

-No, sweet, how I´m going to think that?- Diane said smiling-

-you're not kidding me? -Sam cried aloud-. Poor "Snow" was frightened even more, and letting out a small groan, sank deeper into its basket.

-Last night I told you to stay out of the matter of Derek and Jane. This afternoon you lack time, and you show up at the bar with Jane ... Diane! ... Are you listening?. Diane was looking towards the bar through a slit from office door. Was watching avidly the conversation of his brother and Jane.

-It's hard not to hear your screams -said Diane without paying much attention to Sam-I don´t know how you think you get with that, aside from scaring to "Snow" and irritate your throat. Then you say me hurts you, and I'll give you warm milk with honey ... It's a bummer!.

-A nuisance? Sam said incredulously.

-Yes, a nuisance -Diane said- I´m trying to see how things are going to Derek and Jane, and you don´t do more than shout …so no one understands something!

-Diane! We're discussing! -Sam was astonished.

-No, that's not true.- Diane spoke distracted, not paying much attention to Sam as she kept peering through the crack in the door - I'm not arguing with anyone. What happens is that you are angry, because I'm wittier and imaginative than you do ... And now, please shut up for a while. I´m seeing they do now in the table.

-I can not believe it! ... Diane ...

-Shut up, Sam! ... No, wait! ... Come, run! They are kissing... How romantic!. Diane smiled tenderly.

-What do you say? ... Sam said as he approached the door to look too.

-Look at them!, look so happy ...! -Diane was proud of a job well done.

-I´m agree!I admit it! You were right and I didn´t , -said Sam as a soldier delivering weapons-

- I know - said Diane- hadn´t you any doubt, Sam?.

Seeing the more relaxed atmosphere in the office of Sam, "Snow" happily it took the opportunity to leave its basket and run to where his master was.

That night the two brothers and their partners had dinner together. Sam and Diane tried to decline the invitation in order to let them alone, talking about their stuff, but Derek and Jane insisted. It was a way to thank them and celebrate their reunion after twenty five years . They went to a romantic restaurant near the port, where they served seafood.

-I like this place! -Sam said cheerfully- I´m hungry ! I also love seafood ... ..gets me hot .. If you don´t believe me, you can ask Diane, Is not that right, honey?

-Shut up, Sam! -Diane growled through clenched teeth.

Derek and Jane laughed at the spontaneous occurrence of Sam.

-Do not laugh, it's true- insisted Sam-I think that if I had a previous life, I was sure a marine animal ... something like ... a killer whale or a dolphin ...

-Yes -Diane said sarcastically-... or a bream.

Derek and Jane were still laughing.

During dinner they talked lively, with countless toasts to celebrate the reunion of Derek and Jane. Almost all the toasts were inventing by Diane ... except the last, which proposed Sam:

-I want toast for Jane and Derek, for their happiness, and also for food, especially if is abundant, because when it´s inside the mouth of my dear Diane, she cannot speak, less make another toast.

Diane glared at him, but his face was so funny, that Jane and Derek laughed again.

-Okay, knucklehead! You want me to shut up? Well, I'll shut up! -threatened Diane-.

-Come on, honey! It's a joke -Sam said soothingly- and besides, you know that what you say, you aren´t going to do ... Your silence will be one of the signs of the Apocalypse, and to my knowledge, has not yet arrived.

-I did not know your family was so funny -said Jane to Derek laughing with tears in her eyes- Are always like that family gatherings ?.

-Do you find this funny? -said Sam- If you had seen Diane many years ago at Thanksgiving with the ridiculous dress she wore to remind pilgrims ... Now that was funny !.

Sam was digging his own tomb, while Diane was increasingly furious. But Diane knew that revenge is a dish that must serve cold ... very cold ... So her revenge might expect.

-And what are your plans? -Diane asked changing the subject.-

-Well -said Jane- . Certainly we're not going to lie to Donovan. I want that he knows his father, who treats him. He´s already a man. Then, if he want, he would adopt the surname Malone.

-I don´t want to force him to anything that he doesn´t want -said Derek- He has spent his entire life without knowing anything about me. I want to earn his trust and love gradually.

-Sure you get it -said Sam- And don´t forget to speak of us, we are also your family.

Everyone smiled. There was a short and sweet silence between them. Jane took the floor again.

-Besides, Don has been long looking for a house. It's normal, is young and has twenty-five years. He should have done years ago his life, but he wanted to extend his stay at home for me, so I did not feel so alone. Now, with my reunion with Derek, everything has changed.

-I have proposed to Jane to come and live with me when she wants -Derek said with a smile as he looked at Jane- So Donovan can stay home, and look no further.

-Anyway we still have many things to speak and organize -said Jane.

That night a beautiful future was forged in the lives of Derek and Jane, a beautiful and cherished reencounter in the late afternoon of their lives. It was a surprise gift that fate made them.

After dinner, Derek and Jane went to the house of Derek in LA. Sam and Diane went to their home.

-What a night! Sam said as they climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

-Yes, you're right! -Diane said- You´ll see when we count to Samuel.

-I like the idea that, besides having a wonderful son, to have a nephew.

-This afternoon Jane showed me photos of Donovan. I assure you that is a whole Malone ... and he has good shade.

When they walked down the hall, before reaching the room, Sam started with his jokes.

-Oh, my God! The seafood is making me indeed! ... Every man for himself! ... Sam said as he was hugging Diane. Diane guessed his intentions, and slipped from the arms of Sam, planting herself in the doorway of their bedroom.

-But,… what do you do ..? -Sam said a bit confused-.

-Nothing -said Diane with a grin- as bothers you to put me into the affairs of others, and embarrass you that I wear ridiculous clothes , I thought that tonight I'm going to release you ... and let you sleep in another room.

-Come on, sweet,they were just a joke..., what about the effect of seafood? -Sam asked with a nervous smile.-

-Nothing Sam -said Diane with a cold smile- if you count sheep, soon you'll sleep, Good night Sam.- And Diane closed the door.

Sam was left out not knowing what to say. Wearily he went to the guest room. . And to think that the night would be great for Derek... At least one Malone would have fun today…

…_**soon, another title, readers.**_


End file.
